


Ascensores Tempestate

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Stiles, Hurt Adam, Kidnapping, M/M, Seriously they are like Sheriff and Deputy Bad ass, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well look who decided to wake up." A feamle voice dripping with amusement called. </p><p>"Now im sure as the littlest Winchester you have no idea who I am. How ever your brothers do, you see they are responsible for the death of my father a fellow hunter. They killed him when they found out he was he had been bitten by a werewolf. Now I want justice for my father and I figure what better way to lure the Winchesters than with an adorable peice of bait." She smirked trailing a finger down Adam's chest this time and cupping his cock. Adam winced and recoiled as much as he could.  </p><p>"Yes you will be fun to play with." She said a psychotic glint in her eye. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you lady." Adam growled.  </p><p>"My name is Kate Argent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam blinked awake his head was pounding he was hanging from a hook on the ceiling of what looked like an old warehouse. The room smelled of rancid meat and it was cold as hell. 

"Well look who decided to wake up." A feamle voice dripping with amusement called. A tall blonde woman stepped in to view. 

"You know you really should buy a guy a drink before you tie him up lady." Adam spat earning his a sharp punch in the gut. Adam tried to double over but his current position didn't allow for that. 

"You Winchester men always were a feisty bunch." She said tone half amused. Stalking aroumd Adam in wide circle assessing him. "Cute too" she said trailing his finger down Adam's spine and smacking him hard on the ass Adam shuddered in revoltion wishing he could fight back. 

"Now im sure as the littlest Winchester you have no idea who I am. How ever your brothers do, you see they are responsible for the death of my father a fellow hunter. They killed him when they found out he was he had been bitten by a werewolf. Now I want justice for my father and I figure what better way to lure the Winchesters than with an adorable peice of bait." She smirked trailing a finger down Adam's chest this time and cupping his cock. Adam winced and recoiled as much as he could. 

"Yes you will be fun to play with." She said a psychotic glint in her eye. 

"Who the fuck are you lady." Adam growled. 

"My name is Kate Argent." She said smirking darkly. She punched Adam hard in the chest and procceeded to give him one hell of a beating. 

\----

"Dad! I mean Sheriff!" Stiles said rushing into his fathers office. 

John looked up and sighed. "Yea kiddo what is it." 

Stiles tossed a photo on his desk, John picked it up it was clearly from a traffic Camera. But the face of the individual was undeniable. 

"Kate Argent is here?" John said in shock.

"And up to no good" Stiles says the photo is a bit harder to make out despite being enhanced it's a reflection in a store window but Joh cpuld make out the face of a young man getting hit over the head with the grip of Kate's pistol. 

"Any idea who the vic is?" John asked. 

"No idea but after Gerard Argent went psyco and went on his spree of killing every supernatural person he could find, he was killed by hunters. More specifically the Winchesters. 

"I know that name." John said. 

"You should Sam and Dean Winchester are two of the best hunters in America. What most people don't know is they have a younger half brother, Adam Milligan. I'd bet a months pay that's who she kidnapped?." 

"This seems sloppy for her, she clearly wanted this evidence found but why?" John asked. 

"Once they realize he's missing Sam and Dean Winchester will show up here and then...." 

"Kate goes after them." John says the pieces falling into place. "So looks like we are on the trail of a psychotic werejaguar." John says pinching the bridge of his nose. "Good work deputy." John says smiling proudly at his Son. 

"Thanks pops." Stiles says "I'll call Scott get the pack together because while she may want the Winchesters more we will be next on her list."

"Go rally the troops I will see if can find out anything about this Adam Milligan." John says waving Stiles off.

\-----

Dean was pacing the bunker annoyed and worried. 

"He should have been home by now." Dean growled.

"Im sure he's fine De." Sam said from were he was sitting reading something on his laptop "He said he was stopping to have a few drinks maybe he's sleeping it off?" Sam said.

"Doesn't feel right Sammy, He would have called." Dean said still pacing Sam stood up amd grabbed Dean's shoulders looking his brother in the eye. 

"Dean calm down your going to work yourself into a panic." Sam said gently Dean rolled his eyes but let sam guide him to a chair. Dean sat down and groaned getting old sucked. 

"I don't like not knowing he's ok." Dean grumbled San squeezed his shoulder affectionately suddenly Dean's phone lit up blaring "Shoot to thrill" Adam's smiling face popped up on screen. 

"Were you at bitch!" Dean growled. 

"Adam is a bit.. tied up at the moment Dean." A womans voice said through the phone. Dean's face went stormy and he put the call on speaker. Sam quirked a brow in question. 

"What have you done with him Kate." Dean growled. Sam's own expression went stormy. 

"Oh we've been having such fun Dean you little Adam is such a screamer" there is the sound of a switch being flipped and they can Adam scream in agony. Before the switch clicks again. 

Dean's face goes dark and Sam repressed a shudder he hadn't seen that look on Dean's face since he had the Mark of Cain. "I'm going to kill you for this Kate, I'm going to rip you apart." Dean spat angrily. 

"I look forward to it sweetheart. But you will have to find me first. I will give you a himt such I'm such a nice girl. "Nemeton"" Kate says hanging up.

"Nemeton?" Dean asks Sam

"A druid metting place it's a sacred tree. And there is only one active Nemeton in America. Beacon hills California." Sam says his expression matching Dean's own stormy look. 

"Let's go." Dean says and they fly down the highway Baby roaring angrily down the higway.  
\----


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was still amazed that the whole pack had returned to Beacon Hills after Collage. Malia and Kira were happily married having fallen in love after the Dread Doctors fiasco. Scott had finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized that Liam, his first beta was his mate. It had only taken, Derek literally knocking some sense into him to accept it. Jackson had come back a changed man, he was still an ass hole some times but his Sarcasm had turned from mean to fond. He had become a lawyer and was the pack's legal advisor, Jackson hadn't really surprised any one when he announced he was gay and dating Danny. Isaac was back from france and happily in a relationship with Chris Argent. That one had been the biggest shock of the century but they had both helped put eachother back together after Allison's death so thier falling in love wasn't entirety unexpected. Lydia and Jordan were apparently destined to be the only heterosexual couple in the pack. They were happily married, Jordan was still a deputy and Lydia was a master event planner. Derek had come home and really helped glue the pack together. At some point the former alpha had become the big brother of the pack. He advised Scott, helped the pack bond, Derek had become Scott's second without even realizing it. Then there was Peter.... the creeper wolf had really changed. He made amends with everyone, he spent time with Malia earning at least some trust from everyone a little at a time. But the real reason Peter had changed and Stiles hated to admit that Peter's relationshp with his father probably had everything to do with it. That had been another big shock, Peter being released for Eichen house, falling in love with the ever vigilant sheriff and managing to become a somewhat decent person. 

Scott smiled at his pack ready for their next challenge. Derek and Peter were understandably on edge. John had his arm around a very cranky Peter who's eyes were glowing a sharp blue as he tetered on the edge of his control. Derek was being comforted by Isaac and Jackson his former betas always helped keep him grounded. Liam had a death grip on Scott's hand he was still deathly afraid of the berserkers. 

"So do we have any idea were this Adam guy is?" Malia asked we find him we find Kate. 

"We haven't turned anything up yet." Jordan says "But we are still questioning witnesses." He adds when Peter gives angry growl. 

"Peter look at me." The sheriff says. Peter looks at John who cups his chin and kisses him Peter clings to him desperately and when they break apart Peter is much more relaxed. 

"Thank you" he says quietly. John squeezes his hand comfortingly. 

"We will find Kate and this time I don't think we can let her live." Scott says several sets of shocked eyes turn to him. 

"Chris let her live once and now she's back to terrorise us again - I can't let someone keep coming back to threaten our family. " Scott says. 

"I will gladly kill her." Peter growls. "I did it once."

"Down Peter." Stiles says "Look we need to be careful it's a good bet that Kate will have her berserkers with her so we should try and stay in pairs or a big group as much as possible."

"Stiles is right we work better as pack so we use the buddy system." Derek says. 

"Jordan wanna be my Berserker buddy?" Stiles joked.

"Berserker buddy? Were do you come up with these things" Jordan says with a laugh. 

"Everyone pick a berserker buddy." Stiles says and there are a few chuckles but the spend a few minutes figuring out who can be were so no one is alone at any point. 

"Any word on the Winchester's?" John asks.

"My contact with Kansas state police spotted their car heading down interstate 70 they will likely be here sometime tommrow providing the bother to follow any traffic laws." Stiles says with an eye roll. 

"Can't we just let the Winchester's handle this? Stiles just said these guys were the best hunters in the country." Jackson points out. 

"No." Scott says standing up using his Alpha tone. "Kate is our problem, our antagonist. In a twisted way Kate is the reason we are all here. She was the villain who started it all, she's our problem. We need to make sure she can never harm anyone again. Never destroy another family never bring the world more pain." 

"Let's go get this bitch then" Lydia says pulling Jordan to his feet. The pack all nod and they jump into action. 

\----

"So what do we know about this Beacon hills?" Dean asks. 

"It's a hot spot for supernatural activity, the town is protected by a werewolf pack who have apparently been keeping nasty things out of town for years." Sam says.

"Since when are werewolves the good guys?" Dean asks. 

"Well according to Garth these werewolves are a strong pack led by some one called a true Alpha. Garth says they are different from his these wolves have complete control and are a hell of a lot stronger. They could be helpful Dean from what I've been able to peice together they have no love for Kate." Sam says 

"We aren't desperate enough to go running to werewolves for help yet Sammy." Dean says he gets quiet for a long moment. "I just want to get Adam home." Dean days in a near whisper. 

"We will get him back Dean. Then we are gonna tear Kate apart. " Sam says the last bit in a dark tone that reminded Dean a little too much of when Sammy lost his soul, Dean repressed a shudder. 

\---

Adam sputtered awake when a bucket of cold water was splashed over him. Adam grunted in pain everything hurt he really wished he could just strangle this bitch. Which is exactly what he would do if he got loose. 

"Good morning sunshine." Kate said in far to pleasant a tone two of her creepy ass skull wearing goons were behind her. 

"Good morning Mrs. Sociopath" being in the cage and listening to Michael and Lucifer had really made Adam a sassy bitch sometimes. 

"So much sass!" She said turning the dial on the device she had ben using to electrocute him. Adam felt white hot pain lance through his body and he nearly blacked out before she turned the device off Adam's body was still twitching from the shocks. Adam panted and managed to chuckle at her. 

"You know I think they outlawed electroshock therapy in this state." 

"This kid is a riot!" She said sounding genuinely amused she turned to her berserkers. "Don't kill him but make him suffer, mommy has to go take care of something."

\---

Kate was either really cocky or just plain stupid. Chris thought as he huddled behind an overturned desk in the sheriff's station. Bullets whizzed overhead as Chris and the deputies layed down covering fire. Stiles, the sheriff and Jordan had slipped through the back and gone to flank who ever was stupid enough to shooting up a sheriff's station with one of the biggest arsenals in the state. Chris slammed another magazine into his Ak-47 and opened fire again. 

\----  
Stiles counted at least a dozen shooters. They looked like your standard highered muscle. Stiles signalled 12 shooters and motioned to the best spots to flank them from. Kate's plan was bold taking out the sheriff's department would give her alot more freedom to strike at the pack at will. But the flaw was she clearly hadn't anticipated the sheer firepower the department now possed. Automatic weapons fire poured from the station once their element of surprise was lost Kate's goons had been pinned down, theor timing was also poor they had hit just as the shit change was occurring so her goons were facing the entire department. 

Stiles slipped a grenade into the launcher mounted on his M4 carbine and fired. There was a satisfying whump and loud explosion as For explorer that the were using for cover exploded taking several of theor assailants with it in a hail of shrapnel. John popped up from behind one of the squad cars and opened fire dropping a futher two of their attackers. They scattered looking for better cover falling back across the street right into Jordan. There were screams as several mean burst into flames as the hell hound tore into them. The rest were cut down in a cross fire as they attempted to flee. The whole ordeal was over in less than an hour. Through some miracle none of the deputies had been killed a couple were injured and one of the rookie deputies had taken a a few bad hits in the intial assault but he was rushed to hospital and the sheriff was assured he'd pull through.

The cleanup of the station would take days, the state police were already arriving and no one even wanted to think about the mountain of paer work heading their way but they were all alive and Kate now knew that fucking with the Beacon County Sheriff's department was a bad idea. 

"BCSD 1- Kate 0" Stiles said helping his fellow police officers clean up their workspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't knlw were the whole shootout at the sheriff Station idea came from but it was a blast to write. I was wondering if people wanted me to be a bit mor descriptive about exactly What Kate was doing to torture Adam. On one hamd from an authors perspective its g a good way to make your reader's hate the antagonist but as this is fan fiction and we all hate kate already I don't really feel it's needed. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
